Nuestros Novios Nuestros Amigos y Nuestros Campeones
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: …Por lo tanto Ash y su Pokémon son los ¡Ganadores! por lo tanto es él primer ganador de la primera edición del Torneo Pokémon en la región de Alola, y campeón regional, dijo el narrador, emocionado por él chico de Pueblo Paleta. Y Phineas es campeón por tener a su Isa cómo, su novia.


_**Pokeshipping**____**Fun2019~.**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Nuestros Novios, nuestros amigos y nuestros campeones.**_

_**Xover: **_

_**Phineas y Ferb y Pokémon **_

_**Parejas:**_

_**Isabella X Phineas Misty X Ash.**_

_**Veremos cómo nuestros amigos se conocen, cuando van al Universo Alterno y se encuentra en el Mundo Pokémon cuando en su universo hacen una máquina para poder ir a otros universos alternos y por lo tanto Phineas y compañía decidieron ir a ese universo alterno, sin más preámbulos iniciamos la historia.**_

…_**Por lo tanto Ash y su Pokémon son los ¡Ganadores! por lo tanto es él primer ganador de la primera edición del Torneo Pokémon en la región de Alola, y campeón regional, dijo el narrador emocionado por los acontecimientos. Recién sucedidos, realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que está pasando él no, se la podía creer el ganado la Copa del torneo de la región de alola hasta que se da cuenta de la realidad que lo que había pasado era cierto, entonces celebró con todos sus amigos, Pokémon una imagen en su mente le llegó en ese momento tenía que buscar la manera de hablar, con ella ya que quería darle la noticia pero en ese momento hubo varios gritos de unos personajes, que él no conocía pero después de esos saludos llegó la chica que deseaba hablar con ella.**_

—¿Ash eres tú? preguntó el pelirrojo, y la azabache. —Sí soy Ash ¿pero quienes son ustedes yo hasta ahora los hemos visto dijo el campeón de Alola.

—No nos hemos presentado… aún dijeron Phineas y Isabella a la vez. —Bien soy todo oídos comentó, Ash los presentes.

—Bien nosotros somos Phineas y ella es mi novia Isabella, cuando dijo eso Isabella se le cayó la boca al piso literalmente por lo que ella prosiguió con el saludo. —Que tu eres mi novio ¿desde cuando me lo propusiste tú? Preguntó ella. —Desde el momento en el que tú aceptaste venir conmigo a este universo, comentó Phineas. —Vaya que sorpresa… y me agrada ser tu novia, comentó sonrojadamente Isabella. —… De Lujo, comentó Phineas en ese momento llega, una pelirroja un tanto enojada con él.

—Bueno Ash Ketchum… bonita manera, es esa de recibir a tu novia, eh y exijo una,explicación a esto comentó la pelirroja. —Calma Mist, todo tiene una explicación esos son amigos que me los encontré cuando me, entregaron el título de campeón de la región de alola y me dijeron que ellos vienen, de otro universo alterno que no son de aquí así es que no tienes que porqué ponerte enojada, y me da una enorme alegría saber que estés aquí porque yo también quiero hablar, contigo y decirte que sí me gustaría ser tu novio Así es que no te me pongas, celosa porque ellos son amigos nada más que sean ellos los que te digan cómo se llaman, Comentó Ash a su nueva novia.

—Dejame presentarnos, Yo me llamó Isabella y él es mi, Novio Phineas, comentó la morocha a los presentes. — Tal como mi compañera te lo dice yo, soy su novio y venimos de otra dimensión y nos tomamos, con tu novio que lo estábamos viendo por televisión en nuestro vecindario y decidimos, venir esta dimensión para conocerlo en persona ya que nos parece familiar ustedes, dos nos son muy familiares la verdad Y por esa razón decidimos venir Hasta aquí, comentó Phineas.

—¡Ah caray! disculpame chicos, y perdoname Ash pero sabes cómo soy verdad dijo Misty a Ash. —No te preocupes amor, dijo Ash a su novia.

—...Bueno nosotros somos de Danville, y les diremos cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí comentaron Phineas e Isabella, a los dos chicos presentes.

_**Como era de esperarse, los chicos estaban en su laboratorio haciendo una máquina de Universos Alternativo, y cuando yo ingresé le pregunté a mi amor… ¿Phineas que estás haciendo? le pregunte al chico de mis sueños, y simplemente me respondió lo siguiente.**_

—Veras Isabella… estamos haciendo una máquina, capaz de ir a cualquier universo que no, sea Danville pero más sin embargo debemos tener, mucho cuidado para fiestas máquina no caigan en manos equivocadas, para que así no hagan desastre con los universos para que no una catástrofe, debido a la mala manipulación de viajando por los universos alternos todo esto debemos, hacerlo estudiado y con responsabilidad para que no haya ningún percance, cuando viajamos por los universos alternos, dijo phineas a su mejor amiga y la, chica quedó muy sorprendida por el dato revelado.

—Entiendo tú punto de vista, Y la verdad desearía mucho viajar un universo que vi en un canal te gustó son de peleas de Pokémon y quería conocer al actual campeón de la liga Regional de alola creo que se llama Ash ketchum no sé si tú has visto ese programa se ve bueno y la verdad me gustaría conocerte soy universo no sé si la máquina podría hacer eso para conocerle saludarle y entablar una amistad con el de verdad crees que podríamos ir a ese universo alternativo, dijo Isabella feliz a su mejor amigo.

—Me alegra que entendiera Isabella, comentó Phineas.

_**Entonces los muchachos estuvieron preparando la máquina del tiempo haciendo prueba y revisando cada uno de los detalles que todo estuviera bien que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal para que no hubiera contratiempo después de colocado en todos los dispositivos para que así la máquina quedará funcionando bien Ya llevaba muchas horas de trabajo en este equipo tan delicado pero se sentía muy orgulloso de su trabajo además tanto Phineas y Ferb colaboraban lo más rápido posible para que así su trabajo estuviera más rápido además de siempre los dos tienen esa sincronización perfecta que hasta Isabella se sorprendió cómo se sincroniza, ambos chicos y la morocha por fin pudo hablar.**_

—Wow chicos ustedes para mí me sorprenden, realmente nunca pensé que Phineas y tú Ferb qué trabajan muy rápido en en sus inventos, que de verdad quedé muy, sorprendida cuando los dos terminan sus inventos y comienzan las pruebas cuando ya está apto para hacer uso del mismo y, podemos probar sus inventos pero la verdad es que me gusta Cómo inventar cosas que ya, pronto podría inventar algo porque querer es poder Y eso no cambia nada y por, eso muy pronto inventaré algo, comentó Isabella a los presentes.

—Bueno Isabella en unos, momentos podremos ir a otro universo alterno iremos a ver la batalla que estabas viendo temprano Isabella ya que al momento de que tu entres a la máquina del Universo Alterno yo te diré algo y tu me responderas cuando estemos en el otro mundo, la chica solamente sonrió a su mejor amigo.

_Más tarde ese mismo día._

_después de que todos los chicos realizaron todas las pruebas pertinentes después de un arduo correcciones en la máquina después de muchas correcciones por fin la misma estaba lista para partir sólo tenía que hacer unos pequeños reajustes es una duraría menos de una hora así ambos chicos estaban Por decirlo así dando los últimos retoques pasó el tiempo pues chicos estaban trabajando y al transcurrir la hora y ya la máquina y el universo alterno estaba tiempo y lista para partir no sin antes explicarnos De qué se trataba viajar de un universo al otro universo Así que todos nos sentamos y decidimos poner atención a la explicación que nos daría Phineas y Ferb._

—...Muy bien chicos un viaje por el universo, alterno es en dónde nos permite ir a otros, universos alternos para poder visitar otros mundos y otras culturas comentó, Phineas a los presentes, los chicos se quedaron, sin aliento al saber todo esto sobre otros mundos, y se quedaron más sorprendidos con, lo que dijo Ferb. —Más sin embargo hay que tomar medidas de seguridad ya personas malas podrían hacer mal uso de de esta máquina y de así poder obtener lo que siempre han deseado poder conquistar la Tierra o peor aún conquistar el universo ya está ahora no se ha podido hacer ya que así podría alterar los otros universos se podría generar una gran catástrofe nos podría perjudicar a todos, sí la máquina es robada y modificada para usarla como máquina del tiempo, comentó Ferb los chicos quedaron asombrados por la noticia que les dijo el peliverde, a los demás.

_Cuando llegó a al Mundo Pokèmon la máquina le dijo algo a Isabella._

—Hoy será tú día de suerte ¡Isabella hoy te dirán una cosa muy anhelada por ti! Comentó la máquina del tiempo, y en eso cuando vieron que le estaban entregando el premio al chico, ambos casi adultos mayores se acercaron al chico de pelo Azabache para poder hablar con él.

…_**Por lo tanto Ash y su LycanRoc son los ¡Ganadores! por lo tanto es él primer ganador de la primera edición del Torneo Pokémon en la región de Alola, y campeón regional, dijo el narrador emocionado por los acontecimientos. Recién sucedidos, realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que está pasando él no, se la podía creer el ganado la Copa del torneo de la región de alola hasta que se da cuenta de la realidad que lo que había pasado era cierto, entonces celebró con todos sus amigos, Pokémon una imagen en su mente le llegó en ese momento tenía que buscar la manera de hablar, con ella ya que quería darle la noticia pero en ese momento hubo varios gritos de unos personajes, que él no conocía pero después de esos saludos llegó la chica que deseaba hablar con ella.**_

—¿Ash eres tú? preguntó el pelirrojo, y la azabache. —Sí soy Ash ¿pero quienes son ustedes yo hasta ahora los hemos visto dijo el campeón de Alola.

—No nos hemos presentado… aún dijeron Phineas y Isabella a la vez. —Bien soy todo oídos comentó, Ash los presentes.

—Bien nosotros somos Phineas y ella es mi novia Isabella, cuando dijo eso Isabella se le cayó la boca al piso literalmente por lo que ella prosiguió con el saludo. —Que tu eres mi novio ¿desde cuando me lo propusiste tú? Preguntó ella. —Desde el momento en el que tú aceptaste venir conmigo a este universo, comentó Phineas. —Vaya que sorpresa… y me agrada ser tu novia, comentó sonrojadamente Isabella. —… De Lujo, comentó Phineas en ese momento llega, una pelirroja un tanto enojada con él.

—Bueno Ash Ketchum… bonita manera, es esa de recibir a tu novia, eh y exijo una,explicación a esto comentó la pelirroja. —Calma Mist, todo tiene una explicación esos son amigos que me los encontré cuando me, entregaron el título de campeón de la región de alola y me dijeron que ellos vienen, de otro universo alterno que no son de aquí así es que no tienes que porqué ponerte enojada, y me da una enorme alegría saber que estés aquí porque yo también quiero hablar, contigo y decirte que sí me gustaría ser tu novio Así es que no te me pongas, celosa porque ellos son amigos nada más que sean ellos los que te digan cómo se llaman, Comentó Ash a su nueva novia.

—Dejame presentarnos, Yo me llamó Isabella y él es mi, Novio Phineas, comentó la morocha a los presentes. — Tal como mi compañera te lo dice yo, soy su novio y venimos de otra dimensión y nos tomamos, con tu novio que lo estábamos viendo por televisión en nuestro vecindario y decidimos, venir esta dimensión para conocerlo en persona ya que nos parece familiar ustedes, dos nos son muy familiares la verdad Y por esa razón decidimos venir Hasta aquí, comentó Phineas.

—¡Ah caray! disculpame chicos, y perdoname Ash pero sabes cómo soy verdad dijo Misty a Ash. —No te preocupes amor, dijo Ash a su novia.

—Nah no te preocupes Misty, yo solamente tengo ojitos para ti… cielo, comentó Ash a Misty y ella solamente sonrió.

—Lo que te dice, Ash es muy cierto Misty yo solamente tengo ojitos para Phin, comentó Isabella.

—Sé que tu tienes ojos para mi y yo para ti, comentó Phineas a su amada.

—Así fue como conocimos a Ash y a ti en esté universo, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comprar? ¿Y luego vamos a comer algo? Y por ultimo vamos a caminar por el mar…

—Genial vamos pongámonos manos a la orden y se marcharon del lugar.

_Los chicos se fueron de rumba para, comprar ropa para después Ir a algo para después darse una, vuelta alrededor de la playa para después hablar sobre Su futuro, Tal vez un posible reencuentro muy pronto para culminar decidiéndose, de sus amigos Hasta un nuevo reencuentro Todos quedaro, muy felices en conocerte a pesar que estaban en una diferente, pero estaban felices de haberse conocido a pesar de todo ya pesar, de la Cómo se dieron en las circunstancias y haberse conocido, y cada quien partió para sus respectivos lugares._

_**Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la serie no me pertenece les a Disney y a los creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh Disney XD este fic fue hecho con el único fin de entretener al lector en esta lectura.  
**_

_**Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo. Disney - Pixar y sus creadores, de la película de Cars esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

_**Notas de Autor: Espero que este capítulo único sea de su total agrado espero pronto sus reviewscompañeros y espero que les guste este nuevo Xover, espero que tenga una buena acogida quiero demostrar el otro, lado de un final feliz a uno de desesperanza y pensar que no saldrá nada bien.**_

_**Crédito de la imagen a sus debidos a Disney Channel y Disney XD, a sus respectivos autores.**_

_**Editado el 21/09/2019.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_


End file.
